


The Recital

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [40]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar Rose has a dance recital! She's super excited about it and doesn't sleep the night before. After her recital, Arthur picks her up to congratulate her. She immediately falls asleep against his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recital

After months of ballet classes and practices and weeks of rehearsal it was soon time for Briar Rose’s very first recital.

Invitations were sent out and tickets and costumes were bought. Briar Rose was beyond proud and excited and she tried on her costume often. It was a big tulle skirt of white, her class doing Swan Lake. Her leotard and tights were white and she had a feather headband but her favorite part were the sparkly pointe shoes that had the ribbons that went up her legs. She practiced at home and at school and she was bubbling with every day that passed.

The night before the recital, she was practically bouncing off the walls. She saw that her fathers left their tickets on the coffee table to remind themselves to grab them before they left and she could hardly sit still during dinner. She practiced throughout the night before bed and even when Eames came up to tell her it was time for bed, he saw her sitting in her nightgown on the floor, trying on her pointe shoes again. He smiled and said,

“What are you doing my flower?”

“Trying on my shoes again. Daddy I’m so excited!”

“I know my flower, but you have to go to bed. You have to get up early so we can get there on time.”

“I know but I can’t wait!”

Eames indulged her as always and gave her a few more minutes, letting her try on her shoes, letting her dance around a little and he talked to her, telling her he was looking forward to seeing her dance and that she was going to do great. She beamed and even after she took her shoes off and went to bed, she was still thrumming with excitement. 

She got up in the middle of the night, urging time to go faster and she tried on her shoes again and tried to sleep but the waiting of the recital was overwhelming. 

She did eventually go to sleep and in the morning, as if she was just waiting for the sun to come up, she was up as well. She danced around downstairs with the pups and by the time Arthur came downstairs, Eames behind him with Phillip in his arms, they saw Briar Rose already downstairs and said nothing, knowing of her excitement.

They had breakfast and then got the kids ready before they got themselves. Briar Rose had her hair styled by Eames, wanting a big bun so her headband would be front and center. She put her costume on with care and she had Arthur help her with the ribbons so they stayed up and the bows looked pretty. She posed happily for a ton of pictures and soon they picked up their tickets and went on their way. Eames held onto Phillip and sat beside Edward in their seats once they got to the auditorium and Arthur walked Briar Rose backstage, wishing her luck before he went to take his seat in the front row.

Soon, the crowd fell silent when the house lights went down and the ballet teacher came out, announcing the first class of the show. Arthur, Eames, Edward and Phillip sat through a few classes and soon, it was Briar Rose’s class. They sat up as the curtains were pulled back and in a line of little girls dressed like white swans began to dance as soon as the music started. Arthur took a few pictures, too focused on watching his little girl as Edward turned to Eames, pulling his sleeve, saying,

“Dad look at Briar Rose!”

Eames nodded, smiling, Phillip sound asleep.

Briar Rose had a flair for showmanship, she was the best dancer in the class, never faltering in a step, turning and holding her arm position like a professional. She was focused and Arthur and Eames were the proudest parents in the room. 

When the dance was over and all the ballerinas took their bows, after the recital was over, they waited backstage for Briar Rose. She ran to her fathers, hugging their legs and then Edward who told her he was proud of her. 

“You were the best dancer ever!”

Briar Rose tried to look humble, but she beamed and bounced a little on her toes. Eames was holding Phillip at the time, their youngest sound asleep clutching his peacock so Arthur lifted her up, proud of her. She excitedly hugged him, holding his neck and when she put her head down, she was suddenly quiet and still. She had been running high on energy and excitement and adrenaline that the moment she put her head down, she passed out. Eames laughed a bit, her headband now askew as she nodded off, her round cheek pressing against Arthur’s shoulder, her arms limp at his shoulders.

“Did she fall asleep?”

Eames nodded as Arthur smiled, rubbing her back. Edward looked up and smiled at his fathers and asked,

“Are we still going for ice cream?”

Arthur nodded when Eames looked at him and Eames nodded.

“Yeah sprog, I’m sure she’ll wake up  by the time we get there.”

He nodded and Arthur carried out his little girl to the car while Eames took Edward’s hand and followed.


End file.
